Juegos de Azar
by Alex Kacr
Summary: ¿Será acaso la vida tan generosa después de haberte hecho pasar miserias? Luka se mata diario para brindar sustento a su familia. ¿Qué hará cuando Miku le haga una oferta difícil de rechazar? ¿Pondrá Luka su orgullo por sobre el bienestar de su familia? ¿Y qué clase de negocios serán los que maneja Miku? Luka x Miku.


Hola!  
>Sí, sé que me he perdido del mundo de fanfiction, pero cuando la inspiración no llega, nada se puede hacer.<br>Hace poco más de un año creé este capitulo y no lo avance, así que para obligarme a continuarlo lo estoy subiendo.  
>Pido paciencia porque aun no estoy en mi mejor momento, pero prometo que actualizaré al menos cada dos meses.<p>

Este fic es casi un improviso, así que no estoy segura de las parejas que tendré, los sorprenderé en la marcha!  
>Sin más, ya no sigo dando lata y los dejo leer en paz!<br>Espero les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Den serio? Hay que decir esto? Pero si ya todo mundo sabe que Vocaloid no es mio y que no gano plata con esto! ¿Se imaginan que dieran plata por hacer Fics? :3

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando más brillante está es porque va a anochecer.<strong>

–Mierda es tarde, ¡TARDE!– Corría por la calle sin importarle que las demás personas la voltearan a ver de manera extraña, llevaba consigo una mochila cruzada y vestía unos jeans rotos y una blusa de alguna banda de rock, sus converses negras, aunque ya grises y hasta medio rotas por el maltrato y el uso no eran de buena ayuda para su carrera, en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de darle un caluroso abrazo al suelo, pero ni modo esas eran las únicas que tenía.

Su cabello atado en una coleta alta se balanceaba en todas direcciones debido a los pesados pasos que daba, observaba su reloj de pulsera cada cinco segundos, no podía llegar tarde, si lo hacía hoy no comerían y no se podía permitir eso.

Continúo con su ritmo y velocidad hasta llegar a su destino, una empacadora, su lugar de trabajo todos los días, siempre y cuando llegara a tiempo. No era un trabajo constante, ella trabajaba por día y si llegaba tarde alguien también en necesidad tomará su puesto. La empacadora no era algo muy normal, muy pocos eran sus empleados fijos, por la zona en la que estaba no era un negocio muy lucrativo, después de todo, tampoco es que haya muchas empresas en esa parte de la ciudad que envíen sus productos ahí para que sean puestos en cajas y preparados para su futura distribución.

La solución al problema, contratar a los empleados requeridos del día, la fila en sus puertas temprano era larga, todo dependía de la suerte si vas tarde, puede que ese día haya mayor cantidad de productos por empacar y por consiguiente se requiera de más personal o por contrario y los espacios disponibles sean escasos.

–Demonios, ya hay mucha gente.– Camino despacio para ir a tomar un espacio en la fila, deseando obtener un lugar.

Faltaba poco para que dieran las cinco de la mañana, ella siempre llagaba entre las cuatro con treinta y cuatro con cuarenta, pero hoy se había quedado dormida, su maldito reloj despertador se había descompuesto de nuevo, ¿Ya cuantas veces había reparado esa cosa? Solo ella sabrá.

El porqué de que esa era la mejor hora para llegar y prácticamente tener un lugar garantizado, simple, a esa hora todavía el primer autobús, el de las cuatro con cuarenta y cinco no había pasado, éste traía a ese gran número de personas que no tenían trabajo fijo y que tenían que hacer algo para poder comer. Ella tenía ventaja, puesto que vivía cerca de la empacadora, pero esto no es razón para dormirse en los laureles.

Las siete treinta por fin había llegado, hora en la que la empacadora habría para dejar entrar a la cantidad de personas estrictamente requeridas.

La fila avanzaba a paso lento, el estómago de nuestra protagonista comenzaba a rugir, era tiempo de comer esa última manzana que le quedaba de las que el señor de la tienda de la esquina le había regalado por haber barrido la acera del frente de su local, ella lo había hecho solo porque le pareció que tal cosa era mucho esfuerzo para el anciano, ese día justamente se notaba más agotado de lo normal, pero aun en contra de la negativa que ella estaba imponiendo el viejo la obligo a aceptar la fruta.

Ya solo faltaban cinco personas antes de que fuera su turno cuando vio al tipo que lleva la cuenta de las personas que entran cerrar ese libro de siempre donde se escribían los nombres de las personas y sus firmas, eso solo significaba una cosa, ese día se había quedado sin ese trabajo, poco menos de tres horas tiradas a la basura. Vio y escucho como aquel hombre decía lo obvio, que ya no habían más cupos disponibles, suerte para mañana. Todas las demás personas ya se encontraban abandonando el lugar, ella solo se quedó quieta pensando qué hacer ese día para poder obtener algo de dinero, a ella no le importaba aguantar hambre un día, de hecho ya estaba acostumbrada, pero no podía permitir que _ellos_ lo hicieran, algo tenía que hacer, algo.

Con su vista periférica notó que alguien se acerca a ella e instintivamente volteo hacia la dirección donde ese alguien venia, para ver al mismo hombre que había cerrado el libro, el encargado de contar las personas y dueño de la empacadora.

Hombre de unos treinta y nueve de edad, se pude decir que ni delgado, ni pasado de peso, pero tampoco musculoso, vestido no muy diferente a un trabajador más, de piel morena, ojos color café obscuro y de una constante sonrisa en su cara, al menos cuando no está concentrado en alguna cuenta o labor. El tipo decía que por culpa de su estrés en el trabajo era que ya no tenía ningún pelo sobre su cabeza y luego de tales palabras soltaba esa sonora carcajada que poseía.

–Buenos días Luka.– Sí, nuestra protagonista es Luka Megurine, mujer joven de veinte años, de larga y sedosa cabellera color rosa natural, de profundos y pacíficos ojos azul y de piel blanca un poco, solo un poco bronceada por los rayos del sol, lo justo para ser la envidia de muchas de las mujeres de la zona y los sueños secretos y platónicos de sus maridos.

–Buenos días Joel.–

–Lamento que hoy no quedara un cupo para ti, si pudiera hacer algo lo haría con gusto, sabes que conozco tu situación y créeme que lo siento.– La grave voz del hombre reflejaba su sinceridad, realmente sentía lo que decía y no lo hacía de dientes para afuera, Luka sabia esto, a fin de cuentas él era un viejo amigo de una persona muy querida por la ella y que hace algunos años atrás había abandonado este mundo.

–Lo sé, y también conozco la situación actual, no tienes por qué preocuparte.– Sonreía ¿Qué más podía hacer, angustiarse, temer, llorar? ¡No! Ya eso lo había hecho suficiente antes y no le había traído ninguna solución.

-Al menos acepta esto, para ellos y para ti.– Joel sacaba su billetera, Luka frunció el ceño por un momento. No le gustaba recibir algo sin habérselo ganado antes, pero ante la necesidad el orgullo es lo de menos, tomo la cantidad que él le estaba ofreciendo.

–Te lo pagare lo más pronto posible.– Mientras hablaba metía el dinero dentro del bolsillo de sus jeans.

–No hay por qué, él era mi mejor amigo y si puedo ayudar a su familia, eso es suficiente para mí.– Se irguió más haciendo aun mayor su altura, dejándole claro su punto a Luka. No aceptaría la devolución de ese dinero de ninguna manera.

–Pero igual veré como pagártelo.– Pero la joven mujer era terca.

–Mocosa descarriada.– Joel sonreía mientras le decía ese pequeño regaño.

–Vejete calvo.– Le respondió la Megurine con una sonrisa, Joel fingió una cara de dolor y luego los dos rieron de verdad, esa broma ya llevaba años con ellos y siempre era el mismo resultado, el sonido de sus risas.

–Oye Joel, jefe tenemos un problema.– Se escuchó una voz detrás del par, ¿El dueño? Un hiperactivo chico de veintiún años, cabellos azules, ojos de igual color y piel blanca, el cual traía en este momento puesto su uniforme de repartidor, él era de los pocos trabajadores constantes de la empacadora. Caminó hasta llegar al lado del par de antes. –Oh, buenos días Luka– Y me faltó, siempre portador de esa sonrisa que ahora le dirigía a la dueña de la cabellera de tan peculiar color.

–¿A ella sí la saludas y a tu jefe no? Muy mal Kaito, muy mal.– Negaba con la cabeza el moreno.

–Am, hola jefe, como sea tenemos un inconveniente, el muy idiota de Luki se fracturo una pierna ayer, estaba sobre las escaleras plegables cambiando un bombillo y cayo, no fue por la caída que se fracturo, sino porque la escalera que había quedado tambaleándose le termino cayendo encima justo sobre la pierna, estará un mes incapacitado– La sonrisa jovial de todos ya se había borrado.

–¿Esta bien?– La Megurine se veía preocupada, pero la actitud en como lo relato Kaito no era alarmante.

–Sí, no te preocupes Luka, los idiotas tienen suerte, solo tendrá que estar tranquilo durante un mes, días más tal vez.– La sonrisa de el de melena azul ya había vuelto, aunque sonara grave el accidente, no lo era, además la gente se rompe huesos todos los días, ¿No?

–Menos mal, ahora el problema es que no tienes compañero de entregas.– Joel ya tenía una perfecta idea en mente.

–Exacto hombre, no es que no pueda hacerlo solo, pero en ocasiones hay que bajar del camión y entrar a algún edificio y sabes que dejar el camión solo no es buena idea aquí.–

–Viendo eso… ¿Luka, te gustaría tener trabajo asegurado por un mes?–

–…– No pudo decir nada, sabía que el sueldo de repartidor era un poco más alto y se pagaba por semana. No tenía mucho ahora, ya vería que hacía para librar esta semana, pero después podría descansar tres semanas de no levantarse en la madrugada, eran como vacaciones para ella.

–Bueno por tu cara diré que sí quieres.– Se respondió solo Joel.

–¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, sí, me gustaría.– Y es que con ese brillo en su azul mirada es imposible siquiera imaginar que pronunciaría una respuesta negativa.

–Bien, ya solucionamos el problema, Kaito, Luka será tu compañera de entregas por el próximo mes, dale un curso rápido e intensivo de cómo funciona todo.–

–Claro jefe, no se preocupe que en menos de un pestañeo ella será tan buena como yo.–

–Eso no sería tan difícil.– Joel reía mientras la cara del activo chico pasaba a tener una expresión de ofendido.

–Ya Kaito, no le hagas caso que solo te está molestando.– Luka ya tenía mucha experiencia en saber cuándo el moreno se divertía a costillas de los otros, a ella era a quien antes una gran parte de sus bromas iban dirigida.

Kaito solo recupero su sonrisa, ese chico era extraño pero por eso era que le caía bien a Luka, él era uno de los pocos que conocían la situación de la mujer y por eso hasta la admiraba.

–Luka, ven conmigo, creo que puede que haya un uniforme de tu talla en la bodega, apestara ha guardado espero y no te moleste, lo podrás lavar después de hoy, por el momento lo pondremos extendido al sol para que se ventile y apeste menos en lo que tarda en cargarse el camión.– Claro que mientras Joel hablaba, los dos caminaban hacia la bodega.

–El viejo truco del sol, un clásico, y no te preocupes que una camisa con olor ha guardado no me arruinará el día.

–¡Ese es el espíritu!–

* * *

><p>–Bueno Luka, bienvenida a bordo del 'Kaito móvil'– La joven mujer ya con su uniforme y la identificación que le había dado Joel se encontraba junto al entusiasta chico, quien le abría la puerta del copiloto.<p>

–¿Y en nombre de Luki?– Terminaba de entrar y acomodarse mientras preguntaba.

–Eso, bueno yo era el único encargado del área ya que no es tan grande, eso hasta que asaltaron el camión y ahí fue cuando me asignaron a Luki, ya para ese entonces era el 'Kaito móvil' aunque a decir verdad a Luki no le interesa que el camión se también tenga su nombre.– Él solo se encogió de hombros como dando a entender que no entendía el porqué, por otro lado a Luka sí le quedaba más que clara la razón, tu nombre en un camión es más que ridículo.

–Ya sé, por este mes se llamara el 'Kaito Megurine móvil' genial ¿Verdad?–

–Ni se te ocurra, así como está es perfecto.– Rápida y sin sonar descortés fue la contestación que le dio.

–Que raro, Luki dijo lo mismo cuando le propuse que lo llamáramos el 'Kaito Magane móvil'–

–Es que como está ya suena genial, no hay porqué cambiarlo– Luka reía de forma nerviosa, no le quería romper el corazón a su compañero.

–Tienes razón, seguro Luki pensó lo mismo.– El dueño de los mechones azules camino hasta puerta del chofer, luego de entrar se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y arranco, ambos partieron a un día de entregas.

–Luka llegamos a la primera, son solo dos pequeñas cajas ¿Sabes lo que hay que hacer?–

–Sí. Ir, llamar a la puerta, identificarme, pedir que firmen el recibido y luego entregar el paquete.–

–Bien, te ayudare a bajar las cajas, lleva una primero y luego pide unos segundos para poder llevar la otra–

–Entendido.

La mujer tomó la caja más pequeña que le pasó Kaito y se dirigió hasta la puerta de la casa, esa era una entrega a domicilio, la empacadora se encargaba de esas entregar a cambio de una comisión a la empresa que producía el producto, ya que para ellos hacer entregas de este tipo resultaba en pérdida de recursos, mejor pagarle a alguien más para eso y encargarse ellos de las grandes.

Tocó el timbre y luego de unos segundos una niña de entre diez y doce le abrió.

–Buenos días, vengo de la empresa repartidora, ¿Hay algún adulto en la casa?– Hablo empleando todo el tiempo una voz amable y hasta se puede decir dulce. La pequeña se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, voltear hacia adentro y llamar a su madre.

–Mamá, los de los paquetes ya llegaron.– Luego regreso su mirada hasta Luka solo para decirle que ya su mamá venia y efectivamente, una mujer blanca y de cabellos negros hasta la altura de sus hombro apareció tras la niña.

–Buenos días señora, hemos traído su paquete, ¿Me daría su firma aquí?– Sacó una pluma de la bolsa que tenía la camisa del lado izquierdo a la altura del pecho y la extendió junto con la tabla donde estaba el documento donde tenía que firmar quien recibiera el paquete.

–Buenos días, con gusto lo haré.– La señora tomo la tabla y la pluma, firmó y de inmediato la devolvió a Luka, quien le extendió el paquete a cambio.

–Me disculparía un segundo, tengo que traer el segundo paquete.

–¿Son dos?.

–Sí señora, iré a por el otro– La mujer que vivía en la casa asintió y Luka ante esa señal fue al camión de nuevo.

–Wow Luka, perece que llevas años en esto, tendré que cuidarme porque si continuas así puede que me echen a mí y te contraten.– Kaito reía, mientras tanto le alcanzaba el segundo paquete. –Ten cuidado este pesa un poco más.–

–Tranquilo que no pienso robarle el trabajo a nadie.– Sujeto la caja con ambas manos y se encamino de regreso a la casa. La señora vio que la de cabellos rosa traía un paquete más grande.

–Daisuke ven a ayudar a traer el paquete, rápido.–

–¿Qué el inútil de la entrega no puede?– Aun renegando el joven de unos dieciséis se había levantado del sofá y caminado hacia la puerta, salió con cara de fastidio la cual se esfumo por completo al ver a Luka traer el paquete, en ese momento por poco y corre para ayudarle. –Señorita no debería de esforzarse tanto, ¿Que tal que no haya chicos amables como yo cerca?–

–Pues esta inútil de la entrega siempre ha podido hacer su trabajo con o sin chicos amables.– Le respondió Luka haciendo alusión a lo que había alcanzado a escuchar del chico antes de que su amabilidad se hiciera presente por acto de magia.

–¡Uy hermano eso dolió!– Se escuchó a la niña de antes desde la puerta de la casa, en su boca una sonrisa de auténtica burla.

–Daisuke deja de hacerte el lindo que no eres y toma el paquete para que la señorita pueda seguir con su trabajo.–

–¡Mamá!–

–¡Hazlo te digo!– Luka extendió el paquete al joven quien lo cargo hasta dentro, no sin antes pasar junto a su hermana menor y decirle que se las pagaría, la niña por reflejo lo delató con su madre, resultando en un día entero sin televisión para el chico por amenazar a su hermanita.

–Señorita disculpe la actitud de mi hijo, que tenga un buen día.–

–Igualmente, y no se preocupe.– La señora regreso al interior de la casa y Luka a la cabina del camión donde estaba Kaito.

–¿Ves gente así todo el tiempo?– Se limitó a preguntar.

–Luka, yo he visto cosas que no me creerías, ahora vamos a la siguiente entrega y ruega porque no sea un anciano paranoico con su escopeta.–

–¿Qué?

* * *

><p>El día entero había pasado y por fortuna para Luka las demás personas a las que había que entregar paquetes eran, por así decirlo, más normales, ya habían regresado a la empacadora, Kaito había realizado el reporte del día y Joel estaba más que maravillado con el rápido acoplamiento de la de ojos azules a la nueva labor, cada día que pasaba ese hombre se sorprendía más de las capacidades de la joven mujer, quien diría que aquella chica de quince crecería para ser la mujer que tenía hoy de frente.<p>

–Bueno, Luka me alegra que estés cómoda con el trabajo, mañana tienes que estar aquí antes de las ocho, diez minutos al menos.–

–No hay problema Joel.– Reía, estar antes de las ocho no era nada para alguien que salía de su casa todos los días de madrugada.

–Kaito para ti lo mismo, deja de llegar tarde.– El nombrado se encogió en su lugar, pensaba que se iba a salvar de la advertencia.

–Como usted mande, jefe.–

Luego de terminada la rutina al finalizar el día, Kaito y Luka se despidieron del dueño de la empacadora y se regresaron a sus casas, pero antes Luka tenía que hacer algo de suma importancia.

Era ya de noche en las calles el ambiente nocturno ya era evidente, gente regresando a sus casas luego de un día en el cual con mucho esfuerzo se habían ganado el sustento para su familia, por desgracia la zona no era la mejor para una caminata nocturna y los peligros podría acechar en cualquier esquina, aun así ella solo le deseaba suerte a todas aquellas personas honradas que regresaban con su familia más que preocuparse por sí misma, después de todo se sabía defender y aunque no le gustara, ella conocía a una que otra de las amenazas acechantes desde las sombras.

¿No les parece gracioso que en ocasiones con pensar en algo, alias alguien éste haga acto de presencia de una manera jodidamente mágica? Para Luka eso era lo que le parecía, gracioso. Gracioso que aquella persona apareciera justo en este momento donde un fugaz recuerdo de su pasado había atravesado su mente.

–¿Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí? ¿Dime Luka, cómo te ha tratado la vida recta?– La nueva persona hizo comillas con sus dedos al pronunciar la última palabra de su pregunta.

–Mejor que a ti tal parece, solo mírate.– La de cabellos rosa señalo con su índice de pies a cabeza a su acompañante.

–Yo, yo estoy en perfecto estado.– Dio una vuelta para corroborar su afirmación.

–Eso no es lo que dicen las marcas de agujas en tus brazos.– Luka ya se estaba fastidiando de la presencia de aquella sombra de su pasado.

–¡Ah! Esto es solo sazón para la vida.–

–Te quiero escuchar decir eso dentro de unos años, Meiko.–

–Tan aburrida como siempre y bueno, ¿Qué haces a estas horas?–

–Me dirijo a la casa de los Kagamine.– Respuestas cortas y cortantes, clara señal de que la conversación no es de interés.

–¿Luka, aun continuas partiéndote la espalda por esa gente? ¡Ya ni vives ahí!–

–Yo no era nada de ellos y aun así me aceptaron y dieron un techo. ¿Acaso ya has olvidado tu ley Meiko? "Favor se paga con favor y traición con traición"–

–Demonios, no puedo refutar eso. En fin ya me tengo que ir, pero recuerda si necesitas dinero siempre habrá espacio en el negocio– La mujer de veintidós años, tez blanca y ojos del mismo color castaño de su cabello se retiró caminando y desapareció dentro de un callejón antes de que Luka pudiera responder a su propuesta, aunque no había necesidad, siempre las rechazaba y eso Meiko lo sabía, pero en algún momento la necesidad supera los niveles de moral y eso era lo que esperaba la mujer que siempre portaba algo de color rojo en su vestimenta.

Luka por otro lado continuo con su caminata hasta que por fin llego a su destino, su lugar favorito en este mundo, se detuvo en la puerta, sonreía con el solo hecho de estar en ese lugar, elevo su mano y golpeo lo suficiente la puerta, los apresurados pasos que se escuchaban del otro lado solo la hacían sonreír con más ganas, ya se imaginaba quienes le abrirían la puerta.

–Es mi turno.–

–No, tú abriste la última vez.–

–¡Mamá, Rin no quiere dejarme abrir la puerta!–

–¡Ay! ¡Suelta mi cabello! ¡Mamá, Len tiro de mi cabello!–

–¡Niños no peleen y abran la puerta!– Esta última voz a diferencia de las anteriores que provenían del otro lado de la puerta, se escuchaba más opaca, señal de lejanía. Por otro lado la mujer que se encontraba esperando fuera solo pensaba en que tenía que hablar muy seriamente con ese par y sus constantes peleas. ¿Dónde quedo el cariño que se proclamaban hace tres años?

–¡Sí mamá!– Se escucharon juntas un par de voces aniñadas y luego la puerta se abrió. –Luka!– Los dos niños se apresuraron a colgarse en un abrazo, la nombrada se agacho a su altura para poder facilitarles el trabajo. Pasados algunos segundos los niños se separaron con intriga en sus miradas.

–¿Luka, te quedaras un ratito?– Tal parece que el pequeño Len actuó de portavoz de ambos, mientras Rin juntaba el dedo índice con el pulgar para indicar que con una cantidad de tiempo así de corta estarían felices.

–Sí Luka, acompáñanos un rato, lo niños te han extrañado mucho, hace mucho que no te quedas a cenar.– La madre de ambos apareció desde la puerta, Luka no entendía por qué, pero ante las palabras de esa mujer ella no podía negarse, era una sensación de confianza, de tranquilidad la que la inundaba, pesaba que era porque la veía como una madre también aunque ella solo fuera seis años mayor.

–Esta bien, me quedare, pero con una condición.– Dirigió su azul mirada hacia la similar que poseían los rubios gemelos de seis años de edad.

–¿Cuál?– Se apresuraron en preguntar los dos juntos.

–No los quiero escuchar pelear, no crean que no los escuche hace un instante, ¿Lo prometen?– Los dos cruzaron miradas, como si con solo eso les bastara para comunicarse, asintieron el uno al otro y luego imitaron el gesto hacia Luka. –Bien, así me gusta, recuerden que son hermanos y ambos se tienen que llevar bien y ayudarle a mamá.–

–Sí, Luka.

Ya habiendo cerrado el trato ellos junto con las dos mujeres entraron a la casa, el solo hacer eso le traía gratos recuerdos a la Megurine y su sonrisa lo reflejaba. Los pequeños no la soltaron en ningún momento, la de cabellera rosa se disculpó con la madre de los chicos a través de su mirada por no poder ayudarla con la cena, recibiendo de regreso una sonrisa cálida y comprensiva de parte de la mujer.

La madre de los niños era una mujer sin igual para Luka, su amabilidad, comprensión, calidez no tenían comparación alguna, sin olvidar su fortaleza, porque hacerse cargo ella sola de gemelos, para la Megurine era el acto de fortaleza más grande que podía imaginar. La mujer de cabellos y ojos de igual color a los de su hijo, de piel clara y rasgos cansados en su faz que oculta detrás de una sonrisa, aun después de haber sufrido tanto seguía en pie, dando apoyo a sus hijos, criándolos de manera para que ellos no cayeran en las garras de la cuidad en la que vivían, ante eso Luka consideraba que despertar de madrugada y salir a estar de pie haciendo fila por horas todos los días era solo una pequeña cosa en comparación y eso mismo era lo que la motivaba a hacerlo día tras día, y es que el hecho de estar jugando en este momento con ese par de remolinos, verlos crecer sanos y felices era recompensa suficiente.

–Hoy tenemos arroz y estofado de verduras con carne– Rin describía el menú con alegría, después de todo ya tenían un tiempo en el que la carne no hacia presencia en sus platos.

–Mamá ayudo con el traje de la obra escolar a la mamá de Jazmín y con el dinero que la señora le dio compró las cosas para la cena de hoy– Informó Len.

–Bien chicos, ¿Entonces qué esperamos? ¡A comer!– Luka tomó su cuchara y rápido se llevó un bocado a los labios, los niños hicieron lo mismo, pero ellos se lo estaban tomando como competencia.

–Rin, Len, coman despacio, mastiquen bien, sino les caerá pesado.– La madre de ambos les advertía.

–Fu mafre tiene frazón.– Apenas pudo decir Luka mientras tenía ya tres bocados en su boca.

–Luka, no debes hablar con la boca llena.– Ahora hasta ella recibió la advertencia de la rubia mujer. Trago todo de una sola vez y se vio forzada a tomar agua para ayudar a bajar la comida. Los niños solo reían ante las caras que hacia la joven mujer.

–Lo siento Rilliane.– Se disculpó cuando por fin pudo hablar. Bueno y no la culpen de mal educada, creo que todos comeríamos a ese ritmo si lo único que tuviésemos en el estómago es una manzana y un helado que nos regaló un amigo.

Excluyendo los atragantos de Luka, la cena había pasado tranquilamente, entre anécdotas de los chicos del jardín de niños y de Luka en su día de trabajo, los tres Kagamine habían tomado muy alegremente el hecho de que la única poseedora de un color distinto en la mesa haya obtenido un trabajo asegurado por un mes entero.

Ahora los cuatro se encontraban en la sala, bueno estaban acomodados, los gemelos en el piso junto con Luka frente a Rilliane que estaba sentada en el sofá, la mesa de comedor estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

–Luka ahora podrás pasar más tiempo aquí.– En esta ocasión fue Rin la vocera de ambos.

–Sí, en eso tienen razón peques.– Los gemelos saltaron sobre Luka dejándola acostada de espaldas en el piso mientras Rin estaba acostada horizontal sobre su estómago y Len estaba sobre Rin. –Me atacan una vestías horrorosas, auxilio.–

–Mentira, no somos horrorosos, bueno yo no, Len tal vez.–

–Rin, los dos somos iguales.– El niño negaba con la cabeza. Turno de las dos mujeres del lugar para reír.

En fin así pasaron las horas, hasta que ya las energías del día de los hermanos se acabaron, su madre y Luka se encargaron de prepararlos para ir a la cama y descansar, como todo niño ambos alegaron de no tener sueño pero apenas hicieron contacto con sus camas cayeron en los dominios de Morfeo.

Las dos mujeres por otro lado regresaron a la sala, era su turno de platicar de una forma más relajada.

–Luka, no tengo manera de agradecer todo lo que haces por nosotros.–

–No tienes porqué, ustedes me tendieron su ayuda, compartieron lo suyo conmigo siendo yo una desconocida de la calle, esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer y me enfurece que no sea capaz de poder hacer más.–

–Gracias a ti tenemos comida todos los días, yo estoy muy agradecida contigo y estoy orgullosa y sé que mi Allen lo estaría también.–

–¿Ya hace un año y medio verdad?– Pregunto la más joven mientras miraba al techo, sin ver nada en específico de hecho.

–Sí.

–En ocasiones me pregunto por qué entre más necesitas y más bueno eres, este mundo con lo único que te paga es con más necesidad, él no merecía morir.– Hablar del tema le dolía, el hombre que tenía cabellos del amarillo del sol era quien especialmente le había tendido de primero una mano, no la juzgo, no vio en ella un peligro como lo hacían los demás, no, él vio a través de esa capa superficial y observo a la joven que necesitaba ayuda, apoyo, comprensión y una familia, ese hombre había sido su padre por el corto tiempo que la muerte se lo presto.

"_Maldita insensible, te llevaste a un padre de familia bondadoso y dejaste a una madre de gemelos de cuatro años y medio sola y sin derecho a sufrir porque de las lágrimas no se alimentan los niños"_

–Luka, ya no llores.– Rilliane se acercó a nombrada y la encerró en sus brazos, ésta hasta ese momento había caído en cuenta de que esas gotitas salabas brotaban de sus ojos. Rápido seco sus lágrimas.

–Lo siento Rilliane.– Habló con sus voz rota, pero al menos ya sin derramar más lágrimas, aun así la rubia no la soltó, sabía que Luka lo necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Después de haber pasado la noche en su antigua casa y haberle entregado el dinero de parte de Joel era hora de regresar a su techo actual, de nuevo caminaba por las calles solo que ahora era algo tarde y el hecho que alguien la estuviera siguiendo la preocupaba.<p>

Se detuvo en seco.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?–

–Rayos Luka, eres buena aun.– Un chico no muy alto, de blanca piel y de un peculiar cabello corto plateado con un mechón rebelde elevándose en su cabeza salió de entre las sombras.

–Qué quieres Piko?– Pregunto nuevamente.

–Nada, Meiko me envió para que te siguiera y viera que llegaras bien a tu casa, dijo algo de que haces cosas muy importantes para que te pase algo y me dijo que te dijera que este es un favor a cambio del consejo que le diste hoy.– El chico era el mensajero y peón de mayor confianza de la castaña.

–No recuerdo haberle dado ningún consejo.–

–Eso no es mi asunto, mi deber es dar el mensaje y velar por tu seguridad, así que andando.–

–Si no tengo opción.– Ambos comenzaron a caminar, el joven de vez en cuando cruzaba algunas palabras con la mujer para no hacer tan aburrido el camino y Luka al ver eso le contestaba lo menos cortante que podía, el chico no le caía mal después de todo.

–Bien llegamos, buenas noches Luka.–

–Buenas noche y gracias; sabes, es una pena que estés metido en ese mundo, tienes mucho carisma serias muy bueno en algún empleo donde haya que atender al público.–

–Algunos no somos tan afortunados como tú, en fin hasta la próxima– Y al igual que Meiko, él se esfumo dentro del callejón más cercano.

Busco sus llaves dentro de su mochila, cuando las encontró abrió la puerta, al entrar notó que las luces estaban encendidas, no le había prestado atención por platicar con el hombre de confianza de Meiko.

Al dar unos pasos dentro escuchó rudos provenir de la cocina, sin temor se adentró a esa área y encontrándose con alguien revisando el interior de la no muy grande refrigeradora que ahí se encontraba, tomo con el mayor cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido una sartén que se encontraba cerca y con total sigilo se posicionó detrás de aquella persona, reforzó el agarre del objeto en su mano, tomo un poco de impulso, apuntó bien su blanco y le asesto un golpe perfecto en el trasero, quien por la sorpresa del golpe levantó la cabeza y por estar metida de lleno en la refrigeradora termino golpeándosela.

–¡AUCH! ¡Como duele!– Con su mano se sobaba el área lastimada de la cabeza.

–Que mal, bien pueden entrar y amarrarte como si nada.– Luka tenía el sartén en alto mientras una sonrisa divertida y hasta traviesa adornaba su rostro.

–Grata manera de recordarme el porqué de que no estoy aquí casi nunca.– Verdaderamente le había dolido y el par de lágrimas que estaba casi afuera eran la evidencia.

–Sí, sí como sea, ¿En dónde te habías metido? Tenía más de una semana de que no sabía nada de ti.–

–Trabajo, querida, asuntos del trabajo– Luka rodó los ojos, no le agradaba la idea de que siempre le diera esa respuesta.

–Debes de tener cuidado Gakupo, no te vayas a meter en un lío grande.– El hombre sonrió en respuesta.

–Ya te dije que no hay de qué preocuparse, solo soy en cuidador de alguien.–

–Tus palabras no me tranquilizan, pero si aún estas vivo es porque algo de razón tienes. ¿A qué hora llegaste?– En lo que formulaba la pregunta caminó para regresar el sartén a su lugar correcto.

–No hace mucho. ¿Qué no hay nada para comer?– Él por otro lado se encontraba buscando entre los gabinetes y estanterías, que no eran muchas que digamos.

–Me temo que no, he estado corta de dinero, como siempre.– Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

Gakupo, no lo tomó tan a la ligera, él conocía a Luka de años y sabia casi todo de ella, el hombre de blanca piel, larga cabellera purpura, de ojos de similar color, un poco más claros tal vez y de elegante vestimenta era otro de los consientes del esfuerzo diario que hacia la mujer para ayudar a su familia, puede que no de sangre, pero eso no impedía que ella los llamara familia, ante esto no dudo ni un solo segundo en darle hospedaje permanente en su casa cuando la mujer apareció en su puerta una tarde pidiendo asilo por unos pocos días, él casi nunca pasaba ahí de todos modos así que darle techo a Luka no era nada del otro mundo, claro que le costó trabajo que la Megurine aceptara sin ella dar algo a cambio, así que a él no le quedo de otra que ingeniársela y decir que en lugar de solo vivir ahí ella era la encargada de cuidar la casa y mantenerla aseada, ella trabajaba a cambio del techo, aun así ella estuvo un tanto desconforme al inicio, pero ya ven, ya ha pasado un año.

–Ya veo, entonces mañana temprano saldré y comprare algunas cosas, no puedo pasar mis días libres sin nada que comer.– No podía permitirse irse de nuevo y dejar así a Luka, primero llenaría la casa de comida.

–¿Qué tan temprano?–

–No sé… ¿A qué hora abre algún supermercado?–

–El más cercano a las siete, si vas a esa hora te podría acompañar.– Luka, sacaba de su mochila una bolsa con algún recipiente dentro y se lo extendió a su acompañante. –Ten.–

–¿Eh, cómo que me podrás acompañar y qué es eso?"- El hombre de veinticinco sujeto la bolsa, saco el recipiente y al destaparlo su mirada cobro un brillo infantil.

–Es un poco de la cena que Rilliane preparo hoy, ella me dio un poco para que la trajera.–

–¡Sagrado manjar de los dioses, es comida de Rilliane!– El de cabellos purpura corrió a buscar una cuchara, y tal como le había pasado a Luka en la cena, él también se atraganto por comer demasiado rápido, ahora Luka sabia porque los pequeños se reían tanto, ella también estaba riendo ante la cara del pobre.

–Te comprendo hermano, pero lo mejor es comer despacio.– Le dijo mientras lo ayudaba con palmadas en su espalda.

–Tienes razón, pero dime, cómo está eso de que me acompañaras al super, ¿qué mañana no iras a la empacadora?– Retomo el habla ya habiéndose recuperado y dirigiéndose a la sala para comer más tranquilo en el sofá mientras charlaba.

–Sí y no. ¿Conoces a Luki?– Gakupo solo asintió mientras masticaba y se sentaba. –Veras él se accidento…–

–¿Qué pafo?– Casi sin poder hablar, pero aun así la interrumpió.

–Se cayó de unas escaleras y se fracturo una pierna…–

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que mañana no vayas a la empacadora?–

–¡Si me dejaras terminar con tranquilidad!–

–Ok, lo siento, habla.–

–En fin, ya que él no podrá trabajar por un rato yo tomare su lugar en ese tiempo y estaré con Kaito, por eso entro a trabajar a las ocho.–

–Eso es genial, entonces mañana temprano iremos al super, compro cosas para la casa y de paso le llevamos cosas a Rilliane para cenar mañana allá.–

–¡Hombre, te adoro!– Luka casi que salto sobre él y lo abrazo al mejor estilo Kagamine.

–Lo sé, soy irresistible, un galán, soy deseabl…– Y de un leve golpe en la cabeza justo donde se había golpeado antes la joven mujer freno en seco el monologo de Gakupo. –¡Auch, aun duele!–

–No exageres.

Los dos pasaron un rato más charlando cosas sin importancia, hasta que la hora del descanso se hizo evidente, ahora solo esperar al día siguiente. Para Luka este había uno de los mejores días en su vida, ya hacía mucho que no cerraba los ojos por la noche sin ninguna preocupación dando vueltas en su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte de la cuidad, donde la noche solo indicaba el inicio de las actividades, una mujer y un hombre se encontraban de frente a un escritorio, el hombre que se encontraba detrás del mueble sentado en su cómodo asiento solo escuchaba el reporte que éstos le estaban dando.<p>

–Señor, el área está totalmente custodiada por los lobos, la sola idea de acercarnos a esa casa es suicida, ellos vigilan a todos e interceptan a cualquiera que parezca sospechoso– Culmino el hombre que traía una camisa celeste, jeans negros y un sombrero de jazz, de cabello castaño y rizado, piel bronceada y contrastando con sus rasgos, de ojos azules.

–Lo que dice Bruno es totalmente verdad, si resulta ser solo un vil ladrón tras de un par de golpes lo dejan ir, pero si confirman que es uno de los nuestros, bueno, puedo recordarle que Santiago jamás regreso.– La mujer de rasgos finos, cabello no muy largo color negro, mismo tono de piel que el de su compañero, blusa roja, jeans negros y ojos color miel, termino de dar el reporte, recordando a su otro compañero enviado en un reconocimiento del área y que ya después de dos meses aún no se sabía nada de él.

–En eso tienes razón clara y no puedo permitirme perder más hombres.– El tipo sentado tras del escritorio golpeo la madera de la superficie con su puño. -"¡Mierda, así jamás podre líbrame de ese maldito de Gakupo!"-

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí termina este primer capitulo!<br>Espero le haya gustado y cualquier cosa que me quieran decir o aconsejar, saben que los reviews son siempre bienvenidos!  
>Y son necesarios para madurar como Fanficker!<p>

Esto va para el Arca: Locas saben que están en todo su derecho de calificarme lo más estricto que puedan! Se los estoy pidiendo.  
>Y Sensei pos a vos ya te lo había pedido antes!<p> 


End file.
